The Niece Of Chucky
by mysterious888
Summary: (Or If I Met Chucky XD). Chucky gets delivered to ME and murders arise. I meet lots along the way, including Andy Barclay and Mike Norris! Rated T for swearing and descripted kills
1. Chapter 1 (reworked a bit)

**Chapter 1: Delivery**

_Bearing in mind, I only own myself and my family XD._

_Set in the UK, where I live irl.  
_

I sat in my living room, watching my favourite film ever, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring, I was peacefully watching it until the doorbell rang, my bitch of a mother, burst into the living room

"Get the door, you lazy bitch!" she yelled, I paused the film and jumped off the couch and into the hallway. I reluctantly opened the door and it was a Fed-Ex guy, he had a long package in his hands, presumably for my parents. He said

"I have a package for a Miss Olivia Lewis", I gasped, nothing ever came for me in the post.

I chuckled lightly "That's me, thanks", he handed me the package and went on with his day.

My mum asked "Who's it for?".

I said, still a bit shocked "It's for me, weird right? I don't get stuff in the post".

My mum sighed "Huh, go ahead open it. Wait, who's it from?".

I took the card off the package and looked at it confusion "Huh, doesn't say".

Mum shrugged "That's really weird. Open it then".

I tore the box open and opened the flaps of the box, revealing a doll. I picked the doll and brushed the styrofoam out of his hair. The doll had large blue eyes, medium-length, straight red hair, with a rainbow jumper and blue patterned dungarees, with a pair of red trainers with white stripes on the sides. There were two words printed on the pocket in red, Good Guys. My younger sister walked into the room dressed like Kimmy Gibbler, from Full House, she looked at the doll and scoffed

"What an ugly doll". I looked at her in dismay,

"Shut up. It's not even yours, Shitface". She flipped me off and walked into the kitchen.

I looked at the doll and said "Hi, I'm Olivia. What's your name?".

The doll blinked it's eyes and said "Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?".

I sighed "I'm not 7, so no thanks", I held the doll under my arm as I ran upstairs to my bedroom.

As I walked into my bedroom, I placed Chucky onto my chest of drawers, I closed my door and jumped onto my bed as I plugged my headphones into my computer, I heard the creepiest thing ever. The damn doll piped up  
"Hey wanna play?", I dropped my computer as I said, in shock

"Jesus fucking Christ! That's not funny, creepy thing". The doll laughed at me, as my sister burst into my room.

"Dinner's ready you ugly bitch", I scoffed and flipped her off

"Do me a favor, Shitface. Shut your fucking mouth". I climbed out of bed and started to leave the room, I looked at the doll. I have Asperges Syndrome, a type of Autism, giving me social issues.

I scoffed "If you wanna come with me, say nothing", the doll said nothing, so I grabbed the doll and stormed downstairs.

Since my parents were the lazy bastards they were, they'd ordered pizza. I grabbed some margarita pizza and some chips and stormed back to my room, still holding the doll. Little did I know of the events that would occur the next day.

**Chapter 2: A Murder Most Foul**

I was watching Netflix with Chuck. When my Mum and Sister came downstairs crying, I asked

"What's with the crying?".

My sister sniffled "Dad's dead".

I sighed, I wasn't a crier in these situations, "Damn. How'd he go?".

Mum sighed, whilst crying "He wasn't feeling well and he must've died from food poisoning".

I sighed "Well, he's probably in Heaven, or whatever the good place is in that religious bullshit of yours, Mum".

I went to my room, holding Chucky. I sat him down on my bed, as he sprung to life.

"Chucky, Dad's dead. I hope he burns in hell" I scoffed.

"That fucker had it coming. He's such a bastard!" Chucky sighed.

"Did I ever tell you my real name?" Chucky asked

"No why?" I questioned.

"My real name's Charles Lee Ray, I am The Lakeshore Strangler and I was gunned down in Playland Toys, on November 9th 1988. Your Dad was a real bitch and got what he deserved. There is no God, life's a bitch and then you die, bleeding like a stuck pig-". Chucky froze in his doll position as my Mum burst in and asked

"Olivia? Who are you talking to?".

I piped up "Chucky!".

She asked "What things has Chucky been saying to you?".

I said, honestly "He's been saying lots of things. His real name is Charles Lee Ray and he was some murderer called The Lakeshore Strangler and he was gunned down in Playland Toys on November 9th 1988".

Mum looked concerned, she looked at me like I was insane "What else?" she asked.

"He said that Dad was a real bitch and got what he deserved" I said, honestly.

"Olivia! You know your not allowed to curse in this house! What else" Mum shrieked.

"He said there is no God. He said that life's a bitch and then you die, bleeding like a stuck pig".

**Chapter 3: The Explosion**

I was walking to school the next morning with Chucky at home. I was in form, which is the British version of homeroom, when there was knock on the door.

Mr Giles, my form tutor, said "Come in!".

Two men walked in and one asked "Sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Olivia Lewis, please?".

I sighed, grabbing my bag, I went to an empty room with them.

The black haired one said "Miss Lewis, my name's Detective Mike Norris and I need to ask you a few questions about a doll, called Chucky".

I sighed "Alright Detective".

He asked "Has he been saying anything to you, at all?".

I said "He said his real name was Charles Lee Ray, he was The Lakeshore Strangler and he was shot in a toy store in the '80's".

He wrote that down, and asked "Anything else?".

I sighed "He said that my Dad was a real bitch and he got what he deserved. He also said that there was no God and that life was a bitch and then you die bleeding like a stuck pig".

He wrote that down "I'll get you out of class if we need you anymore".

I nodded as I picked my bag up as I went to first period, French.

When I got there, nobody was in the classroom, except my teacher's corpse. She had a large ruler, one of the one's from Science, laying next to her covered in blood. I felt a pat on the shoulder, I whirled around and it was Chucky.

I chuckled slightly as I exclaimed "Chucky! You found me!".

He sighed "I told you I would!".

"Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"I dunno kid" he sighed.

"Can we play a game?" he asked.

"Hide and seek?" I asked.

"Hide the soul and guess what? Your it!" he chuckled.

I groaned, tired of the constant role"Why do I always have to be it?".

He chuckled "Because your somebody that nobody would suspect". I layed down on the floor as Chucky began chanting in another language.

The door broke down as Chucky was almost done.

"Damn it! Mikey! I was this close!" Chucky yelled. Detective Norris grabbed my arm as the two of us ran down the corridor, I asked

"Why are we running?!".

The other man who was in the room during the questioning sighed

"He's trying to take your soul!".

I gasped "This is insane bullshit!".

I saw Chucky running towards us, he yelled "End of the line Andy!".

The three of us ran towards the main hall where my year was having an assembly.

Mr Smith, the headmaster asked "What is this intrusion?!".

I yelled, out of breath "He's trying to kill us! Chucky's gonna kill us-". Everybody began laughing at me. I yelled "It's true-".

My words were cut off as I heard the sound of the wooden door being chopped down as I began screaming, it was Chucky. When he was done, he chuckled

"Here's Chucky!". He hacked his way through the door. Mr Smith stood in front of me as Chucky ripped a wire from one of the speakers and shoved it in his ear, as he was electrocuted to death, I yelled

"Stop! Stop! Stop!". Chucky began laughing

"End of the line, Olivia!". He slowly walked towards me as I grabbed him and threw him in the old fireplace that was in the hall, as I lit a match, he groaned

"Olivia no! We're friends 'till the end, remember?".

I scoffed "This IS the end, friend!". I threw the match in as he ran out in flames and finally stopped as he fell on the floor. I ran over to Detective Norris, he had a few injuries

"We should get you to the Nurse", Andy helped lay him down as the Nurse said

"Olivia get the first aid kit from over there!", I ran over to where it was, I picked it up as I looked at where Chucky was, he was gone.

"Andy, Chucky's gone", I felt a sharp blow to my head as I fell to the floor, I saw a charred Chucky, he said

"Hello Olivia". I screamed as he began chanting, he managed to complete it.

_Chucky's POV (in my body XD)_

I sat up in my new body. I looked at my hands and I chuckled "There's perks to bein' supernaturally possessed".

Andy ran over to me, "Olivia, are you okay?".

I chuckled "Hello Andy. Olivia's takin' a nap, and I'm gonna make sure she never wakes up from it".

He growled "You bastard! Why Olivia?".

I sighed "You've not figured it out yet? She's my niece".

He gasped "Your niece?! How?".

I sighed "I have a little sister. Isadora, born in '68 to my Dad and his new wife. My sister preferred not to mention me".

Andy shoved me down as he managed to get me back in my doll body.

_My POV XD (This is sure going somewhere, eh? XD)_

I woke up in my body, I gasped "Hey, I'm me again!".

I looked up at Andy, as Chucky yelled "GOD DAMMIT ANDY! YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY". I looked at Uncle Charles, "So your really my Uncle?"

He chuckled "I've been your Uncle for 12 years kid".

I groaned, as I said "So my Mom's actually called Isadora Ray?"

Chucky nodded "So, technically since you murdered my Dad, I'm now Olivia Ray?".

I stood up as I held a gun up, Chucky yelled "NO!".

Andy yelled "Shoot him in the heart!".

I yelled "PLAY WITH _THIS_!", I shot him in the heart, killing him.

But his last words were "Hi, I'm Chucky". His voice faded into the doll's voice

"Wanna playyyy?" He died.

Mike chuckled "Believe me now?"

I chuckled "Fuck yeah. But who's gonna believe me?"

_3 months later_

Turns out my Mum, I mean Mom, sorry trying to get used to speaking American words, and sister were killed by Uncle Charles. I got adopted by Andy, making me an American Citizen. Andy, I mean, Dad was recruiting people to stop Uncle Charles once and for all...


	2. Author's Note

Hello guys! Where ever you are in this world, it's Easter tomorrow and I am going to give you a lil surprise!

I am currently working on _The Niece Of Chucky, Part 2!_

So freaking happy right now!

-mysterious888


End file.
